Standing at the Edge of the Earth
by Vyse
Summary: A PWP as the digi-destined leave Earth, from their and their parents POV.


Standing at The Edge Of The Earth....   
  
  
A/N: Blessed Union of Souls. If this fan fic sucks, I blame it on them. From the digidestined/parents POV.   
  
  
They watched their children drift upwards in the beam of lights, mothers sobbing hopelessly and fathers trying to comfert them and hold back their own tears at the same time. They knew that one day, their children would leave them and go to seek their own lives...but not like this, not under these conditions, not to that place, not that young. It seemed like everything was happening so wrong, and at the wrong time...they're JUST KIDS. Kids with the fate of the world resting in their hands. It wasn't fair...they where so young. It was like.... they where selling their childhood, and they would never get it back. It just wasn't fair. For them. For the kids. For all of them.   
  
  
I knew that this moment would come in time,  
That I'd have to let go and watch you fly,  
I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside.  
Are you searching for words that you can't find,  
Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie,  
Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye.  
  
It defiantly not easy to see them go, with them barley having a change to say goodbye. Five seconds after the kids left, in the 'digiworld' time, they would be gone for five weeks. And they could be dead. The thought of it...it was just so...unfair, to say the least. The very least.   
  
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,  
Hoping that someday you'll come back again.  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,  
Hoping for someday, someday.  
  
It's not like they could tell them to stay. That would be...selfish. But...it was like if they left, this was all real. And they didn't want to be real. Because if it was, then...Even if they did could back, IF, there would be people-digimon, actully, looking for them. If they did could back, they could still die. And the worst thing was, the key word was if.   
  
Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say,  
I don't want to let you leave this way,  
I want you to know that I'll stand right by your side.  
And I know, this may be,  
The very last time that we see each other cry,  
Whatever happens know that I'll....  
  
They might never be able to see them again. Won't be able to tell them that they love them. And the worst thing, was that, they would die alone. Bleeding to death, cold, alone, allies lost...sure, their digimon where there, but what if they where killed? Their children where stuck there, alone, and defenseless. Their children.   
  
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again,  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,  
Hoping that someday you'll come back to me.  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth,  
Believing that one day you'll come back again,  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,  
Hoping for someday.  
  
And what if they do die? And what if this is the last time that we ever see them again? It wasn't good to think like that. They will come back. They have to. If God loved them, they would.   
  
  
I know (I know), this may be,  
The very last time that we see each other cry.  
Whatever happens know that I'll....  
  
What if this was the last time they saw their parents? Why where they crying? They were going to come back. They had to. They knew that. They weren't gonna die out there. I mean, they knew that. Didn't they?   
  
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again.  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,  
Hoping that someday u come back to me.  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth,  
Believing that one day you'll come back again.  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,  
Hoping for someday.  
  
Why them? Why, out of all people, did God pick them? Did God love them enough to give them this gift? Or did God hate them enough to give them this curse? They could die anyday, anytime...it just wasn't fair. So why them?  
  
  
Waiting for someday,  
Believing in someday,  
Praying for someday.  
I'll be longing for someday,  
Clinging to someday,  
Cherishing someday.  
I'll be thinking of someday,  
Dreaming of someday,  
Wishing for someday.  
I'll be living for someday,  
Counting on someday,  
Knowing that one day....  
I will see you........  
  
They will come back.   
  
We will come back.   
  
They know it.   
  
They know it.   
  
But....  
  
But...  
  
We ask ourselves...  
  
We ask ourselevs...  
  
Do we know it?


End file.
